


[podfic] You can't lose some blues you ain't never had by stellarwobble

by sk_lee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the avengerkink prompt: Coulson/Fury, love came later in life.</p>
<p>    The few Coulson/Fury stories I've seen have them being a couple since way back. I love those stories, but I'd really like to see them get together after knowing each other all these years. Up to writer if they had a FWB thing going before or not.</p>
<p>    Give me some grumpy, middle-aged falling in love and doing everyday, couple-y things for the first time ever (they are two super-spies who lives for their jobs after all) and finding that this mushy stuff? Is actually pretty ok.</p>
<p>    Phil's been acting weird lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] You can't lose some blues you ain't never had by stellarwobble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You can't lose some blues you ain't never had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560384) by [stellarwobble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarwobble/pseuds/stellarwobble). 



**Length** **:** 25:49, 17.6MB, 96K MP3 

**Download @ Divshare:** [HERE](http://www.divshare.com/download/24017482-3e3)

**STREAMING:**


End file.
